Snow Covered Drugs
by Crede
Summary: A drunk Eyes is an odd, odd thing. Well...actually he's drugged. Yaoi AyumuEyes fluff


Disclaimer: If I owned Spiral, it'd be a full-fledged yaoi series.XD

Just in case anyone missed it in the summary, yaoi warning! It's kinda corny and fluffy too.

----

Ayumu imagined Eyes looking just as he did now if he were to ever drink. The pianist wobbled slightly in his steps, all the while a light tinting of red occupied his cheeks. His typical devoid-of-emotion expression laid on his features though it was rather unfocused. And, if it was even possible, he was giddy. Yes, giddy. Eyes Rutherford, ice prince extraordinaire, was acting giddy.

Why?

It seemed that before Ayumu had arrived to aid the pianist, Eyes had already been thoroughly drugged by his hunter. A substance similar to laughing gas, though it had more of the affect of heavy alcohol than anything. They were easily riddened of the hunter, but, apparently, the drunken state that Eyes was left in would most likely remain until morning.

Ayumu, seeing that the pianist was not fit to walk, had politely offered to help, but was blatantly refused. Now he traveled down the nearly empty streets as Eyes stumbled ahead of him. The blade child was much more sober than the average person would be in his position, but the drug was working strange little wonders on him. Eyes would, at times, rather childishly chuckle at the falling snow, pout when a few flakes landed in his hair and face, and sometimes nearly trip. Though Ayumu would always catch him before he fell flat on his face. 

The brunette, in his wildest of dreams, would never have even thought that he would live to see the day the cold, aloof, and distant Eyes Rutherford was subdued, giddy, and just plain drunk. Of course, even like this, the blade child still held that innate composure of his that seemed to be present in every motion he made.

It was cute. Yes, Ayumu had to admit it. Without his walls held so firmly in place, Eyes was adorably cute. Oddly out of character but cute, nonetheless. There was a charm in his unsteady steps and flushed cheeks that did not cease to captivate Ayumu. There was a beauty he had never even known Eyes had in the way his lips quirked upward at absolutely nothing. There was something easthetic in the way the blade child's mouth would pout at the things he found unpleasant. The press and photographers would have died and gone to heaven to have seen this. It was that amazing.

"Ayumu..." Eyes stopped in mid step and brought his hand up to cup his chin in a thinking gesture.

The brunette blinked. The pianist was even more drunk than he'd thought if Eyes was actually calling him by his first name. "Yeah?"

"The snow melts."

Ayumu looked at him with a strange gaze. "And?"

Eyes was suddenly serious, face fully recovering its blank expression and for a moment, Ayumu believed that he had returned to his normal self. "Don't you think that's sad?...To be created only to die for no reason, before even living." He held a hand out and watched as the snow descended into his palm, turning to water.

Ayumu stared, understanding. He couldn't offer much comfort, and he suspected Eyes never liked being sympathized anyways--even while drunk--but he could try. "It melts," he said "but it's amazing while it's still here."

The pianist was quiet, thinking. Then he flashed a small, goofy smile, again in his drunken state, and leaned forward as his lips met with Ayumu's in a quick, clumsy kiss. He drew back and laid a finger against his own mouth, an inquisitive look on his face. "Your lips are chapped."

Ayumu scuffed. "Well you smell like alcohol."

Eyes chuckled, turning to continue his wobbly tread home when a hand reached over and took his wrist. Fingers twined around his own in a firm grip and the pianist peered over, unfocused and questioningly.

"Don't get any ideas. I just don't want you tripping or anything." with that said, Ayumu walked, partly guideing, partly dragging a drunken ice prince behind him. Not once did he loosen his hold. Eyes's hands were soft.

----

-evil smile- Yes, I drugged him.XD Does that still make the OOC-ness bad? Oh well, Ayumu was OOC too so...yeah. It was choppy, I know but I like the idea. I was actually going to make a humor fic with Kanone and Kousuke in here, but when I wrote the first few paragraphs it sounded like it would make a cute AyumuEyes fic. So I let it write itself. Turned out not good, but still...What do you think? 


End file.
